


Bad Poetry and More

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-16
Updated: 1999-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Insomia does weird things to the brain at 5:30 AM.





	Bad Poetry and More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bad Poetry and More

##  Bad Poetry and More 

####  by Megan 'Fishstic' Wilkins 

* * *

I was inspired to write these after seeing some other bad poetry on thecloset. These were all written on the back of an envelope at 5:30 AM during a battle with insomnia. (Which of course, is probably the ideal condition to write intentionally bad poetry in ...) 

****** 

Untitled / Unworthy of a Name 

My Kielbasa is achin'   
for your Canadian bacon   
My knees are shakin'   
In bed I'm not fakin'   
'Cause this love we're makin'   
Is not my heart breakin'. 

In the morning you awaken   
Your bacon red hot bakin'   
Then it starts shakin'   
From the pleasure we're both takin'   
So good that we're quakin'   
Every morning I could use this kinda bacon. 

****** 

Ode to Canadian Bacon 

Hark! There is my one true love!   
How could such perfect Canadian Bacon love a simple Kielbasa such as I?   
Alas - it is so, and I ain't complainin'.   
Do I look stupid to ya? 

That's what I thought. 

****** 

Recipe for a BF/RK story 

Ingredients:   
Canadian Bacon   
Kielbasa 

Directions:   
Place Canadian Bacon and Kielbasa in a bed of rice. Let simmer until juices blend. 

The following ingredients may be added, per the cook's personal judgement:   
Italian sausage   
Dragonsblood   
Duck sauce   
Beef bullion 

This recipe should be watched very closely, so you don't accidentally miss anything. 

****** 

(In case you're wondering - Dragonsblood is a spice. At least, I'm pretty sure that's the name of it. I definitely remember the dragon part.) 


End file.
